


Three Ain't a Crowd, It's a Party

by faequeentitania



Series: Sharing is Caring [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Casual Sex, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fellatio, Hotel Sex, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3816826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faequeentitania/pseuds/faequeentitania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were times when the job definitely sucked, but not always. Not on the days when you had the thoroughly fantastic joy of meeting the kind of girls who are willing to go to bed with two drifters driving a muscle car. Which was how Dean came to have a beautiful girl riding his face on a cheap motel mattress while his brother watched from a wooden, low-back chair next to the bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Ain't a Crowd, It's a Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melodic_unrest311](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodic_unrest311/gifts).



> Love to my beta reader, [Sarah_Ellie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_Ellie), for her hard work in cutting out my repetition, and to my pal Kira for being another limbs monitor.
> 
> I left our lucky girl in this story physically ambiguous, so you can imagine her exactly the way you please.
> 
> And finally, this is for my girl Danielle ([melodic_unrest311](http://archiveofourown.org/users/melodic_unrest311)), for being the first person to go "Holy crap, that's YOU?" when I told her my ao3 username. This smutty writer never felt so good.

There were times when the job definitely sucked. Seedy motels, even seedier bars, bad road food, and of course, the inherent danger of being ripped to shreds by the monster of the week.

There were definitely perks, though. Besides the general pride of knowing that you saved people’s lives, there’s the adrenaline of getting into a really good fight, seeing the beautiful, remote stretches of land in the good old US of A.

And, of course, the thoroughly fantastic joy of meeting the kind of girls who are willing to go to bed with two drifters driving a muscle car.

Which was how Dean came to have a beautiful girl riding his face on a cheap motel mattress while his brother watched from a wooden, low-back chair next to the bed.

Dean moaned low and deep as he flicked the point of his tongue over her clit; the heavy, heady taste of her pussy coating the inside of his mouth. He loved this; loved how girls tasted, how they sounded when he was going down on them. The evidence of that was clearly displayed in the hard jut of his cock, standing aching and flushed away from his body.

Dean’s eyes fluttered with pleasure, and he tried to focus on keeping them open and on his brother. Sam was fucking stunning, slung low in the seat with his pants undone and his dick in his hand. Dean hadn’t expected Sam to be so into _watching_ , but it made a weird sort of sense. Every time Dean came home from a one-night sex marathon Sam was there, pressing his mouth all over Dean and wanting to know every filthy detail of his night’s escapades.

From the look on Sam’s face, his imagings were no where near as good as the real thing.

“ _Fuck_ ,” came a shivery moan from above him. Dean flicked his eyes up, and _damn,_ that was a pretty view too.

Dean smirked to himself, humming warmly against her and using his hands on her hips to pull her more firmly against his mouth.

“Good, Dani?” Sam purred, and Dean’s cock gave a hard twitch at the heat in his voice.

“Oh yeah,” she breathed, reaching down to run her fingers through Dean’s hair; clenching at the short strands, “Oh yeah, he’s good. Fuck.”

Dean sighed with satisfaction at her praise, swirling his tongue over her clit and watching her squirm and shiver.

"Fingers, Dean," Sam abruptly commanded, and Dean panted noisily through his nose as his eyes slid to his brother. Sam was still stroking himself slowly, eyes riveted to the sight of Dean’s mouth licking eagerly between her legs. Dean’s dick gave another twitch and he groaned, obeying Sam’s command.

Dani made a little breathless sound as one of Dean’s hands slid from her hips and between her thighs, gently running his fingertip over her slick folds before circling her opening. He felt her tense with anticipation, and he stroked her thigh with his other hand coaxingly before slowly pushing in.

He groaned with satisfaction as her body fluttered around his finger, her warm inner walls silky and slick. God, he loved this.

She gave a sweet little sigh, rocking down onto his hand and he smiled against her as his tongue continued to lap at her clit.

“Go on,” she encouraged, stroking her fingers through his hair again, “I want more than that.”

“Yes ma’am,” he murmured thickly against her flesh, immediately sliding another finger into her and pressing deep, rocking his hand and rubbing his lips lightly over her clit.

“Tease,” she panted, and Dean grinned, eyes flicking to Sam.

“You gonna be mean to our guest, Dean?” his brother asked, and Dean shivered when he leaned forward in his chair, extending his hand toward Dani’s breast.

She bit her lip as Sam traced one finger around her nipple delicately, then slid it slowly down her abdomen and to where Dean’s mouth was teasing her. Dean gasped softly as Sam’s finger pressed between Dean’s lips and her skin, circling her clit the same way he had circled her nipple and Dean couldn’t help the impulse to flick his tongue out; curling it around Sam’s digit wantonly.

Sam chuckled softly, pressing the pad of his fingertip against Dean’s tongue for a moment before pulling away and popping his own finger in his mouth. Dean watched him lick the taste of both of them from his digit and his belly felt hot with lust at the sight.

“Make her come, Dean,” Sam murmured hotly, and Dean shivered, immediately pressing his mouth to her clit and sealing his lips around it, gently sucking between thorough swipes of his tongue.

“ _Shit,_ ” she gasped, grinding down as Dean’s fingers picked up a steady rhythm inside her; curling his fingers forward slightly to rub against the front wall of her pussy, seeking that sweet spot with short, firm thrusts while his tongue worked against her. He could hear the small squeak of her palm against the fake wood of the headboard and felt her start to tremble, the fingers of her other hand going tighter in his hair.

Her thighs suddenly clenched on either side of his face and he groaned, tightening his hand on her hip and working his tongue faster, harder, rubbing on that sweet spot and listening to her moan.

“ _Jesus_ ,” he heard Sam pant; a sound that sent shivers down his spine and punched a grunt from his throat. At the same moment he felt Dani come apart, grinding down onto his face and shaking.

"Oh my god, _oh my god_ ," she was chanting breathily above him, and Dean moaned low in pleasure, licking her straight on through her orgasm and easing her through to the other side. He slipped his fingers free from her slowly, relishing in the fluttery squeeze her body made to try to keep him inside.

She pulled away abruptly, and Dean grabbed her hips; steadying her as she eased herself down his chest while he caught his breath. She finally settled across his hips, his hard cock nudging against her ass and Dean bit his lip at the sensation of supple flesh rubbing against his shaft.

“Beautiful,” Sam murmured, and Dean turned his head toward Sam slowly, half his mind still focused on the velvet texture lingering on his lips and tongue. He felt the bed dip with Sam’s weight as his brother joined them, and gave a little moan when Sam’s hands reached out to cup his face. His fingers were gentle on his cheeks as he leaned in to lick at Dean’s mouth.

He groaned again, tilting his head upwards to press his lips more firmly against Sam’s, letting his brother lap the taste of pussy from his mouth hedonistically.

“Wow,” came a soft, awed voice, and the boys broke apart to look at Dani, still flushed from orgasm, watching them raptly with lust written clearly across her features.

“Oh, don’t stop on my account,” she murmured, and Dean gave a low chuckle, “I am more than enjoying the show.”

“Who wouldn’t?” Dean drawled with a smirk, pushing up to get at Sam’s mouth again and Sam laughed breathily; allowing the distraction for a moment before pulling away, despite Dean’s groan of protest.

“Now, Dean, it’s impolite not to share,” Sam teased, shifting on the bed to kneel beside Dani. He slid his hand into her hair and drew her in for a kiss as well, and she giggled as she wrapped her arms loosely around Sam’s neck and returned the kiss languidly.

It was definitely a pretty sight, Dean decided. Sam’s long fingers sliding through soft, shiny girl hair and Dani’s breasts pressed flush against Sam’s toned chest. It would be even better if Sam was naked.

“You’re wearing too many clothes, Sammy,” he murmured, sitting up and grabbing the hem of Sam’s shirt. The movement jostled the other two, and they broke apart; Dani looking a little breathless and Sam looking amused at Dean’s demand.

“Definitely too many,” Dani agreed with him, helping Dean pull and tug at Sam’s clothes, pushing and manipulating his body around to divest him of cumbersome fabric.

“Pushy, pushy,” Sam chuckled, not fighting their hands but doing nothing to help, either, the bratty kid. Dani hummed appreciatively as all of Sam’s smooth, warm skin was finally exposed, and Dean smiled at her wandering hands.

“He’s pretty when he’s not running his mouth, eh?” Dean smirked, and Sam shoved playfully at his shoulder as Dani laughed.

“You’re both pretty,” she hummed, leaning forward to kiss Dean as her hands continued to trace Sam’s chest, “Such pretty boys.”

“You fit right in, then,” Dean smirked, and she giggled at the compliment. 

“Sweet talker you got here,” she said to Sam, smiling, and he grinned in return, “So tell me, Sam. Is that pretty mouth of his as good at sucking cock as it is at licking pussy?”

Dean always was a sucker for a forward woman, and her question got him groaning, immediately in love with the idea of sucking Sam off in front of her.

“You have no idea. Wanna see?” Sam offered, like the mind-reading saint he was. She nodded enthusiastically, and Dean's heart beat a little faster she moved off his lap and to the side, giving them the space to do this as they liked.

Sam slid off the bed to stand beside it and Dean immediately followed to sit on the edge, his hands reaching greedily for Sam's hips to pull him close. He stroked up Sam's sides and down his thighs reverently for a moment, just admiring Sam's warm, flushed skin. Then Sam was cupping his chin and tilting his face up, and he smiled with his best alluring smile as his brother leaned down to kiss him.

"I love you," Sam murmured, trailing his lips across Dean's cheek to his ear, "and I love watching you with her."

Dean's insides gave an elated little flutter, and he pulled back to smile and wink before ducking in to suck Sam's cock in his mouth.

Sam hummed low in his throat as Dean slid down as far as he could, rubbing his tongue languidly against the underside of Sam's dick. He moaned around the thickness in his mouth, Sam's skin hot and tangy with the taste of precome.

"So pretty," Sam murmured warmly above him, hands resting gently on the back of Dean's head, and Dean felt a blush tinting his cheeks, "Fucking made for this, don't you think?"

Dani made a breathy sound of agreement and Dean flushed deeper. He closed his eyes and worked his mouth more rapidly, wanting Sam to be too turned on to spout flowery compliments.

"Oh fuck," Dani panted beside him, and lust sizzled up his spine as his ears picked up on a slick, wet sound; she was touching herself as she watched them.

" _God_ ," Sam panted, his hips jerking forward slightly when Dean fluttered the tip of his tongue against the sensitive underside of his cock head and his cheeks hollowing with hard suction.

"So fucking hot," Dani murmured, her breasts pressing against his ribs as she leaned against his side, "You really love this, don't you?"

Suddenly her hand was on his cock and Dean groaned, his hips reflexively jerking up into the touch.

"Definitely love it," she continued in a purr, thumbing his slit. Dean's breath was wheezing rapidly out of his nose as he tried to keep sucking Sam with any degree of finesse, until the moment that she ducked down to take Dean's cock between her lips. 

Dean jerked back, panting and trying to regain his composure through the fucking _amazing_ wet heat on his neglected dick. 

"God, you... fucking perfect," Dean stuttered, tangling his fingers in her hair and wantonly shoving himself back into Sam's cock. It was like 69, but better, Dean concluded hedonistically; mouth sloppy and dripping on Sam’s dick.

It was easy for Dean to fall into a mindless rhythm, his senses oversaturated with pleasure by the thick weight of Sam’s cock in his mouth and the hot, steady push of Dani’s lips around his own dick.

He didn’t even realize he was moaning until Dani’s mouth pulled off him with an obscene, wet sound that jolted Dean’s belly.

“Sounds like you’re having fun up here,” she grinned against his ear, hand still working him languidly, and Dean whined around Sam’s hard flesh.

Then she leaned in and licked the shallow hollow the suction of his mouth was creating, like she was licking at Sam through Dean's cheek, and he almost lost motor function for a second.

"I want a taste," she whispered in his ear, and Dean groaned, pulling off with a wet pop. Her mouth immediately took his place, the angle a little awkward but if Sam's rapid breath and tight clutch of both her and Dean's hair was enough to go by, still good. Dean groaned as her hand continued to stroke his cock, and bit his lip at the sight of her pink lips around Sam's width, her cheek bulging obscenely.

Impulsively, Dean did what she had done just moments before; leaned in to lick her cheek, feeling that bulge of Sam's cock through the thin skin.

"Holy fuck," Sam punched out on a groan, hips jerking, and she gave a pretty moan in answer as she pulled off and licked down the side of Sam's dick instead; mouth open wide and wet.

Dean caught on in a nano-second, and immediately ducked his head in to mouth up the other side; sharing Sam's cock between them.

"Oh my god," Sam slurred low and breathlessly, fine tremors shaking through his body, "Ho- holy fuck."

Dani giggled flirtatiously, and moved to meet Dean's lips at Sam's tip. Dean groaned as their lips brushed and their tongues met sloppily, kissing with Sam's dick between them like they were sharing the world's most pornographic lollipop.

Suddenly Sam was tugging hard at Dean’s hair, forcing his head back. Dean grinned, mouth shiny with spit and watching Sam shake and pant as he held them both away from him.

Dean could still tilt his head down enough to look at Sam's deeply flushed, dripping cock, and smirked at seeing how close they had made him.

“You two are gonna be the death of me,” Sam rasped. 

“Not a bad way to go,” Dani murmured, and Dean barked a short laugh.

“Oh, I really like her,” he smiled, tugging his hair out of Sam’s grasp and pulling her against him to slide their wet mouths together.

“Not so bad yourself,” she slurred against his lips, and Dean chuckled in amusement.

A strangled sound from Sam’s throat broke them apart, and the ravenous look on his brother’s face sent a punch of heat straight down Dean’s spine.

“Think we should put him out of his misery?” Dean purred, nosing along Dani’s jaw molasses-slow and curling the tip of his tongue against the hinge languidly.

“Yeah...” she grinned breathily, and Dean was fairly sure his brother’s knees were going to buckle at any moment.

“Come ‘ere, baby,” he smiled, reaching for Sam and pulling him onto the bed, the three of them shuffling around for a moment before settling; Sam somehow ending up on his back in the middle. Lucky bastard.

Dean took a moment to trail his hand down Sam’s chest and belly, the ridges of his abs firm under Dean’s palm and his brother’s hard-edged hip perfect to grind against.

He watched as Dani leaned over Sam to press her mouth to his; Sam’s big, capable hands slipping into her hair and angling her just right to coax the kiss from chaste to downright filthy.

“Got an idea,” Dean murmured, rubbing his lips against Sam’s shoulder as his hips continued to rub his cock languidly against the side of Sam’s hip.

“Yeah?” Sam breathed against Dani’s mouth, and Dean smirked at the way it made her shiver.

“Yeah,” Dean nodded, pushing up to kiss her shoulder this time, then leaned in to where they were still kissing deeply, breathing hot against their faces, “Wanna see her riding your cock, Sammy.”

Dani moaned, and Dean smiled, satisfaction spreading in a pleased flush over his skin.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Sam breathed, pulling back from their kiss, and Dani grinned.

“God, yes,” she affirmed, trailing her hand down Sam’s neck to his cock, giving it a gentle stroke, and Sam moaned.

“Fuck,” Sam murmured, “The condoms are still in my jacket-”

“Actually...” Dani started, and both brothers froze in hesitation, “I have a female condom with me, if that’s... ok?”

“Oh. Yeah,” Sam nodded, visibly relieved.

“Never used one before,” Dean considered out loud, and Dani smiled as she got up from the bed to dig around in her purse.

“Not many people do,” she said with a one shoulder shrug, “But once you do you’ll see the advantages.”

“I’ll take your word for it,” Dean smiled as she rejoined them with the little foil package in her hand.

Dean pulled himself away to make room for her to straddle Sam’s hips, and watched with fascination as she opened the condom wrapper. Carefully she unfurled the little latex tube, squeezing and angling the closed end between her legs with practiced ease.

“And pre-lubed for convenience,” she chirped with a chuckle, making Dean smile as he sat up, just watching for a moment at the pretty picture she made with Sam; soft thighs framing his sharp hips and supple breasts fitting perfectly in his big hands.

“Perfect,” she sighed, shivering as she reached down to guide Sam inside her, and Dean’s heart did a twisty somersault in his chest before picking up tempo at the blissed out look on his brother’s face.

"How does she feel, Sammy?" Dean purred, leaning down to trail damp, open-mouthed kisses against Sam's neck. He moaned breathily in answer, reaching for Dean and guiding their mouths against each other for a messy kiss that Sam dragged along Dean's jaw.

"Almost as good as you," he whispered in Dean's ear, and Dean couldn't help but laugh, trailing his hand down Sam's chest again to where he was disappearing inside Dani's slick folds.

Both of them gasped as his fingers framed the base of Sam's cock, squeezing gently and giving something for Dani to grind against on the end of each downward thrust.

Dean murmured approvingly, turning his head to watch as Sam resumed pressing his mouth against every bit of Dean's neck that he could reach.

"Fuck, that's pretty," Dean concluded. Even with not being used to the look of the female condom fanning out around her opening, the sight of a pretty girl riding Sam was amazing.

"Want you behind me," she suddenly panted, reaching out to cup Dean's face gently, and his eyes jumped upward, “Want you to feel me riding him.”

"Yeah," he agreed in a surprised exhale, turning his head back toward Sam's for one more sloppy kiss before sitting up and shuffling around on his knees.

Dean hummed contently as he slotted up against her back; his dick sliding between her cheeks and riding the friction of her thrusts down onto Sam.

"Feels good, doesn't he?" Dean whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist and sliding his open hand down to where they were joined, rubbing her clit in slow circles.

She jerked, moaning and grinding her head back against Dean's shoulder. He kissed her neck languidly, watching Sam watching them with hunger in his eyes.

He shivered when she took his hand, guiding it lower until his fingertips were brushing her opening, the thick heat of Sam's cock at his fingertips. For a few hazy moments he wasn't sure what she was doing, then she pressed the tip of his finger inside her along Sam's cock.

"Holy shit," Sam voiced for them both, his big hands squeezing her hips tightly.

Dean slowly wiggled his finger from side to side experimentally, mouth open and panting against her neck as he watched them both squirm.

"More," she gasped, and Dean groaned, hips humping between her cheeks as his finger pushed deeper inside her, squeezing insanely tight and hot around them. Slowly he withdrew, petting gently at the stretched skin before pushing in again, listening to both of them pant and writhe.

"Holy shit this is so hot," he panted incredulously, gently testing the fingertip of a second finger inside her.

She groaned, grinding down on them and Sam grabbed Dean’s forearm with a whine, his eyes snapping to Dean’s. Dean’s insides did a weird flip at the pleasure-glazed, blissed out look on his brother’s face, and he tentatively pressed his second finger the rest of the way in. He trembled at the feel of Sam’s hard, lube-slick cock against the back of his fingers, juxtaposed against the silky give of Dani's tight pussy.

His brother's grip on his arm tightened, his chest shuddering and Dean mouthed at Dani’s neck mindlessly as he just stared at Sam’s shivering form.

“Open me up,” Dani panted suddenly, “Want your dick inside me next to Sam’s.”

"Fuck," Dean jerked, his cock blurting sticky precome all across the hot skin at the base of her spine, "Fuck, you sure?"

"Yeah," she murmured, her head rolling loosely to the side. Her nose nuzzled against Dean's cheek and her lips mouthed mindlessly along every bit of his jaw she could reach. Dazedly he angled his head to press their lips together messily, his fingers picking up their movement inside her again.

"Shit," he heard Sam pant, his brother's hips jerking up and Dani moaned into Dean's mouth. Their lips slipped apart and they looked down at Sam together, watching him squirm and buck under them with hunger etched into every feature of his face.

"Hold on, Sammy," Dean growled, "You hold the fuck on, you hear me? Don't you fucking come."

Sam whined, and Dean could see the visible effort he was making to be still, to pull back from that edge and Dean growled as he pulled Dani's hips up and away from him. They both whimpered as the movement caused him to slide out, and Dean wasted no time bending her forward and pushing inside her in his place.

He groaned at the feel of her, and gave his fingers an experimental thrust alongside his dick, pressing against the spongy front wall of her pussy. She gasped, bracing her hands on Sam's chest as Dean curled his fingers deftly against her g-spot and sank his teeth teasingly into the juncture where neck met shoulder.

"Asshole," Sam grunted, and Dean hummed into her shoulder in answer, his hips churning a deep, slow rhythm that was making her gasp.

Sam pushed up on his elbow, still panting, and put his mouth to her breasts; licking and sucking the supple mounds as Dean pushed another finger inside her. 

Between the two of them she was shaking, grinding against Dean's palm for pressure on her clit and he obliged; pressing firmly against the little bud.

"Oh fuck, oh _fuck,_ ” she gasped, her hand snapping down to his and grinding against it frantically as she came, going tight as a vice around his cock.

"Shit," Dean growled, willing his hips to still, pressed as deep inside her as he could and riding out the shivery waves of her pleasure blissfully.

"So hot," Sam groaned against her breast, and Dean had time to dazedly agree before he was startled by the feel of Sam's fingers next to his, wiggling gently inside her orgasm-relaxed opening.

"Oh my god," she groaned, "Oh my fucking god, do it."

"Jesus," he slurred against her shoulder, shaking and panting as Sam's finger rubbed leisurely between his. They picked up an easy rhythm together, their fingers and Dean's hips thrusting tight and so fucking good.

Dean lost track of time for a little while after that; his mouth moving aimlessly over smooth skin and his hips and fingers pushing rhythmically with Sam's again and again inside her amazing heat.

He jerked to a stop when he suddenly felt the tip of Sam's cock against the back of his fingers, and he realized with a jolt that it was Dani who was pressing him there, lining him up to fill that tight space with Dean.

They pulled their fingers out wordlessly, letting Sam's cockhead wedge into that tight ring in a steady push.

All three of them froze as the first inch sank inside, overwhelmed by the intense, devastating pressure of it. 

"Alright?" Dean breathed, arms wrapped tight just under her ribs, grounding him to reality, "Alright?"

"Yeah," Dani gasped, squeezing her inner muscles experimentally, making both men hiss and shake, "Yeah, keep going."

"Jesus, I am not gonna last like this," Sam groaned, collapsing back against the mattress and his hands pressing indents in her hips that were sure to leave bruises.

Dani laughed breathlessly, gently scratching her nails down Sam's chest and sliding her hips down inch by slow inch.

Finally, _finally_ Sam was all the way in; the three of them pressed tight together, sweating and shaking at the feel of it.

Carefully Dean pulled back, letting barely an inch of his cock slide out before he pushed back in; the delicious friction of Sam's hard length against his nearly making his eyes roll back in his head.

"Oh god," Sam groaned deep, his hips hitching up uncontrollably and Dean finally caved to the hard, pulsing demand to _move, move, fucking move_ that was pounding through his nerves.

Every breathless, throaty sound that spilled from Dani's throat mixed in the air with the belly-deep sounds of Sam's pleasured grunts. Dean drank it all in greedily, hooking his chin over her shoulder and watching her pretty, flushed tits bounce with every one of his deep thrusts.

"Oh god," Dani panted, her hand working her clit intensely, and Dean groaned into her neck at how it made her inner walls flutter.

Dean's eyes slid to Sam dazedly, his brother's body glistening with sweat and flushed pink with arousal and exertion; his belly muscles contracting with every upward thrust of his hips. His head was pushed back and his eyes closed, his neck corded tense with ecstasy. He was fucking stunning, and heat punched low in Dean's guts at how beautiful it was to see him that way.

"Sammy..." he couldn't help but rasp, and his brother's eyes fluttered open, their gazes meeting immediately. Dean gasped as he watched Sam go supernova I'm an instant, his eyes slamming closed again and his whole body going tight with a strangled shout.

The condom filled with hot slick and Dean moaned, his thrusts getting rapid and desperate as Sam shook and mewled with sensitivity.

"Keep going..." Dani whined, her fingers rubbing furiously between her legs and Dean trembled, his hands sliding down to press over Sam's on her hips fervently.

Dani suddenly cried out, hunched low over Sam's hips as she came again, overwhelming Dean's senses completely with the tight, pulsing rhythm of her pussy. Dean couldn't stop himself from losing it, a hard sound ripped from his throat as he spilled long and messy inside her.

For a few long moments, all Dean could hear was ringing in his ears, and feel the jackrabbit-fast beat of his heart drumming in his chest.

Sam's muffled groan pulled him back into a sense of reality, and he realized that both he and Dani were slumped onto him. With painful sluggishness he forced his exhausted, trembling muscles upright, taking the weight off poor Sam's chest.

"Alright down there?" he murmured hoarsely, head tilted back and eyes closed heavily with sheer exhaustion. One of Sam's hands twisted under his to put them palm to palm, squeezing reassuringly.

Dean smiled languidly, squeezing back and letting his other hand wander to stroke up and down Dani's back gently.

"How about you, sweetheart?" he forced his head up to ask, "You hurting?"

"Mmm..." she hummed dreamily, "M'good."

Dean couldn't help but chuckle, stroking her back again sweetly.

"Gonna pull out, ok?" he told her, and she gave a little whine of protest.

"Darlin’, my knees have gone numb," he laughed lowly, and she sighed with dejection.

"If you must."

He smirked for a second and delicately, carefully, pulled out; biting his lip at the intense rub against Sam's softening cock.

Both Dani and Sam made little pained sounds, and Dean shushed them gently as he finally slipped free. He watched raptly as gravity pulled their mixed come to drip sticky and thick out of the condom and onto Sam's balls.

"Ugh," Sam scoffed at the feeling, and Dean couldn't help but chortle as his noodley body collapsed next to them, his stiff legs stretching uncomfortably beside Sam's.

"How am I always the one covered in spunk?" Sam postulated out loud, and Dani burst into a fit of giggles, pushing up shakily to look at him.

"Just lucky?" she answered, smirking, and Sam couldn't help but laugh as well.

"They say it's good for your complexion," she continued, sitting up slowly and delicately reaching down to take the exposed latex between her fingers, circling it to pinch off any more from coming out as she painstakingly slowly rose up and off of Sam.

They both groaned as he finally slipped free, his mostly-soft shaft shiny with come and lube.

"Oh my god, I won't be able to move tomorrow," she groaned as she collapsed on Sam's other side bonelessly, carefully easing the condom out of her abused opening and tossing it in the trashcan beside the bed.

"I can barely move now," Dean chimed in sleepily, already half out of it and spooned quite comfortably against Sam's side.

"Shut up," Sam chuckled, wiggling his arm from between them to wrap around Dean instead, and offering the same on his other side to Dani, who smiled as she settled in against him as well.

"Sure you want me to stay?" she asked, and both boys turned to look at her sleepily.

"Of course," Sam said gently, "Why wouldn't we?”

She smiled, reaching across Sam to stroke Dean's face and down his neck to rest her hand on his arm, then turning her head to kiss Sam's chest.

"Thank you," she said instead of an answer, closing her eyes and pillowing her head on Sam's shoulder to sleep.

Dean looked up at Sam warmly, and his brother returned the gaze.

"Thank you," Dean mouthed silently, pushing up on his elbow to kiss him soft and gentle. He felt Sam's big, warm hand against the back of his head, cradling it sweetly, and Dean let himself melt into it for a moment.

"Love you," Sam breathed against his mouth, their lips parting moment later, and Dean just smiled in return.

He fumbled over his shoulder for the lamp switch, and a moment later the room fell dark and peaceful.

They were a mess, and with the sheets pooled at the bottom of the bed it wouldn't take long before the inevitable chill of the motel room cooled their overworked bodies and sent shivers across their skin.

But for now, it was perfect.


End file.
